


Between the Ropes

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn ties Sami down and shows him one way they can always be together even though they're touring with different rosters. Sami takes the lesson lying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



> Happy birthday dahdeemohn!

“Lay down, Sami,” Finn said gently. The bed was freshly made with crisp, black cotton sheets and the air conditioning hummed, keeping their apartment livably cool in the heavy, Florida heat. Sami stood naked in the doorway to the room, having shed his clothes in the bathroom while he was getting ready to play. Finn was still dressed, even a little dressed up from their date, an untied striped necktie dangling from the collar of his black button-down shirt, his dress shoes freshly polished to a mirror shine.

Sami obeyed Finn’s request. He lay down on the bed, curling up on his side, drawing one knee up to his chest and resting his head on the pillows. He lay on his side and gazed back at Finn.

Finn unbuttoned the left cuff of his shirt, then rolled it up, unhurried. He popped the button in the right cuff. He turned it over and over again while looking at Sami with eyes that burned. He cracked the knuckles on his right hand, and then the left. Sami smiled but drew his eyebrows together.

Finn picked something up off of a chair and stalked forward toward the bed. Sami caught sight of it: a coil of blonde hemp rope, two coils, actually. A thrill went through him.

“Is that my surprise?” Sami asked.

“No, love,” Finn said. “You know I like to play with rope. What kind of a surprise would that be?” Finn dropped one coil on the bed and ran the other through his hands, looking for the center, the bight. When he found it, he folded the rope in half and pulled up a doubled length between his hands. “Give me your hand.”

Sami relaxed backward and gave Finn his right wrist. Finn wrapped the rope around twice, then tucked the bight through the loops. He drew up a big loop with the working end of the rope and pulled the center bight through. Sami was entranced, watching Finn weave a snare around his body, pulling him tight.

Finn pulled the bight under the loops on Sami’s wrist once more, then pulled it through the loop in the working end. Pulling it all snug, a beautifully square knot held Sami’s wrist and left a long end that Finn held like a leash.

“You’re beautiful,” Finn cooed with a grin as he hitched the working end to the bedpost. Sami could move around on the bed but he wasn’t going anywhere. “How’s that feel?” Finn asked.

“Fine, great,” Sami said, feeling dazed. Being restricted did that, sent endorphins rushing through his brain and turning off so much of the buzzing and chatter that filled him on a daily basis. Finn would take care of him. Finn always took care of him.

“My Sami, you’re so sweet to me,” Finn said, putting a hand on Sami, stroking his arm, caressing his chest. He toed over to the other side of the bed but tried not to take his hands of his partner, keeping their connection, but he broke to pick up the other rope. He grabbed Sami’s left hand and clutched it closely to his chest. Sami laid it against Finn’s collar as Finn bent over to work the rope, finding the center and starting the process all over again.

It never ceased to amaze Sami that Finn could do these things. Not just these things, other things: experiences Sami could barely describe well enough to Google, experiments in sensation and in power. But they worked with power every day of their lives; trusting someone powerful not to hurt you as long as you both did your job right was how they lived.

The rope was secure. The knot was tight, but not too tight to get off in a pinch (and the EMT shears were on the nightstand like they always were). Finn secured it to the other post of the bed. Sami was now spread eagle and definitely aroused from the exposure. He could move and flex his arms and shoulders, but he couldn’t reach far enough to touch himself or even scratch his nose.

“How’s your shoulder?” Finn asked.

“Fine. This is good,” Sami assured him. What they were doing wasn’t without risks, but maybe keeping Sami from moving too much was actually the safe bet.

Finn turned around and went back to their dresser. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small black pouch, and fetched lube off of the top as well.

Sami didn’t say anything, just licked his bottom lip and watched Finn watch him.

Finn unzipped the pouch. He withdrew a small bottle, a pointed red object made of matte silicone, and another oblong black object. Sami could identify two out of three, but the third was probably the surprise.

With the thumb of his left hand, Finn flicked the cap on the bottle open and drizzled a clear liquid on the fingers of his right hand. He knelt on the bed, towering over Sami’s prone form. Without prompting, Sami drew both knees up and planted his feet on the bed, spreading for his lover. Finn’s slick fingers traced Sami’s tight asshole.

“Oh, yes,” Sami whispered. He closed his eyes, ready and not ready for Finn’s plan. He felt Finn’s finger slip inside of him, crook against the inside of him. Sami breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth; he rolled his spine and flexed his core. Finn slipped another finger in.

“We talked about ways I could touch you when we have to be apart,” Finn said, performing confidence even though Sami knew they were each the same amount of unsteady. “I wanted to practice, tonight.” Finn withdrew his fingers and Sami’s eyes fluttered open.

Finn drizzled lube from the bottle onto the red cone. “You know what this is.”

Sami swallowed, though his throat had gone dry. “A plug.”

“What kind of plug.”

“...a butt plug.”

“I’m going to put this inside of you, while you lie here and think about me.”

Sami felt the full weight of his restraints. “Okay,” he said.

“It’s bigger than the last one I bought you, like you asked for.”

Sami blushed, the red running down from his cheeks, under his beard, and to his chest.

Finn cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. “I tie you up naked and spread eagle on my bed, and it’s the fact that you want to be fucked by something bigger that makes you blush.”

“Bigger feels more like you. And it’s _our_ bed,” Sami said shyly.

“Point,” Finn said. He contemplated the large dark red toy, tapered, pointed, bulbous, and with a wide end that would sit outside of Sami’s body. He crept closer to Sami and pressed the end of the plug to Sami’s body. “Bear down, love.”

Sami clenched to open himself up for the plug. Finn pushed in firmly and watched Sami’s body stretch to accept it, watched Sami be penetrated, beautifully. “I love watching you get fucked,” Finn said. “I wish you could see yourself.” The plug hit its mark and the narrow middle fell into place with the sensation of a pop.

“I am well and truly fucked, aren’t I,” Sami said, turning his head to the side to gaze at Finn beatifically.

“Proper fucked,” Finn said with a grin. He nudged the plug with his hand, watching Sami squirm with the sensation, and then he stood up to leave.

“I have to go out for a bit,” he said.

“You can’t leave me like this,” Sami said, straining.

“I can. Remember, practice, for the other times.” He turned to walk out of the bedroom. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He held the mysterious black device that came from the same box as the plug, and pushed a button. The plug began to vibrate and Sami jumped, pulling hard against his restraints and bridging, trying to deal with the intense sensation.

Finn hit another button and the vibrations became slower and gentler.

“I can be inside of you, Sami, even when I’m not here,” Finn said. He backed out of the bedroom, hit the light switch, and shut the door. Sami was plunged into darkness, surrounded only by the sensation of the bed, the rope, and the plug deep in his ass, vibrating against his prostate, bringing tears of need to his eyes. He was hard now, but he couldn’t neither touch nor see his own cock, only feel the arousal and the ache in it.

Colored lights swam in front of him when he closed his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath and tried to quiet the thoughts in his head, of being far away from Finn. Until they were both on the main roster, they would have to come and go as the company said.

As much as Sami and Finn belonged with each other, they also belonged _to_ each other. And Sami ached as he floated on a wave of sensation, imagining doing this alone in a hotel room during his work week. He imagined doing it _every_ night when he was in a hotel room, alone or not, and that thought excited him. Probably would be less exciting for his roommates on tour.

He felt an unfamiliar sensation, other than the one in his ass and the rope pulling him in different directions. It was like a happy shiver of something. Was it contentment? He felt held and at peace.

He didn’t have much longer to contemplate it because it was then, without the door opening or the lights going on, that the plug started vibrating harder, harder even than when Finn had first turned it on. It was pulsing, actually, vibrating in quick, fierce blasts. “Fuck that fucking remote,” Sami swore, indulging in a bad habit.

That physical sensation didn’t damage the ray of happiness that pierced his heart. He felt a moan escape him and he felt desperately close to coming.

But then the plug vibrated even harder.

“Finn, please!” Sami shouted.

The door swung open, slamming into the opposite wall. Light came in from the hallway to dimly illuminate the bedroom. Finn was on him, finally, turning the vibrator off and holding him, pressing kisses to his body and whispering assurances, kneeling over him and caressing him. Finn stroked Sami’s cock firmly and quickly, and it was only a minute before he was coming in jets, hitting Finn in the chin with it but neither of them caring, Sami shouting Finn’s name and begging even as Finn clutched his body and cooed to him in the darkness.

Finn broke the wordlessness: “You can have me any time you want me, Sami, love, I’m always with you whenever you want me.”

“We decide what it means to be together,” Sami said, relaxing and feeling Finn caress him, hold him, hold him in place. Finn was a beacon and Sami would never be lost as long as he could find Finn’s light.

“We decide,” Finn said.

“But leave the plug where it is for now,” Sami added, and by then he could almost hear Finn grinning in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The knot in question comes from [ this page](http://www.ropeconnections.com/the-first-tie-you-should-learn/%0A).


End file.
